In view of the present conditions of road pavements, large quantities of the used materials in such asphalt pavements will become an environmental problem as the need arises for suitable dumping grounds therefor.
Despite the above circumstance established technology has not yet been developed. According to the conventional process, the used materials are first crushed and then cut back materials or asphalt materials are added thereto under mixture at room temperature. Alternatively the used materials are crushed into fractions to classify the grades and then asphalt is added thereto after hot drying to use same as an asphalt mixture.
However, it is to be noted that the reproduced asphalt mixture may only be used for roads which carry light weight vehicles because of its simple and easy reproduction thereof. Furthermore, there is still need to develop a drying apparatus for drying the crushed materials and also for drying the asphalt adhered to crushed stones etc. without causing combustion of said asphalt.